User talk:Twitwitwiteamedward
wat do i think about twilight i think that it is the best thing in the whole world.i loved twilight since i knew about and now im the biggest fan there could ever be.my favorite movie of all time in the twilight series has to be breking dawn.the scene's in the movie were really touching and very well played.and the music oh the music was the coolest thing i ever heard the music spoke to me and it really should how the characters were and how they did there own stuff very ummmm whats that word uniqe very uniqe.any way i cant wait intill twilight saga breaking dawn part 2 comes out it is going to be the coolest thing i ever watched i just cant wait.i have something to tell you twilight saga breaking dawn comes out november 16 last year twilight cme out november 18 that is really stupid i dont know why they wanted to make it in the fall they could have made in the spring i mean fall your gonna mke us cry we cant wait tht long.i know i cant wait that long.so im gonna go but before i leave i just want to ask you to leave a message on my talk page or my blog it would be very nice for you to do that.i get really bored on this website and i just want to talk to someone thanks bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bella baby.jpg|bellas baby Indexbelllanadjacobfanart.jpg 2012-02-22 0901-aro.png Arol.png 2012-02-22 0901-aro.png 2012-02-22 0859 001-volturi.png 2012-02-22 0859-volturi.png 2012-02-22 0900 001-denetri felix.png 2012-02-22 0859 003-cauis.png 2012-02-22 0859 002-marcus.png 2012-02-22 0900-aro marcus cauis volturi.png 2012-02-22 0816-volturi.png 2012-02-22 0851.png 2012-02-22 0840.png 2012-02-22 0838 001-jacob black.png 2012-02-22 0827 Jacob.png Bd honeymoon.jpg Feb11BDitunes9.png Feb11BDitunes8.png Renesmee and jacob.png Renesmee.and.bella.png Edward cullen is awesome.jpg 2012-02-22 0819meyer seth.png Tumblr lzvg3m6DRN1r8casho1 500.jpg ALICE note ing breaking dawn part 2.png 01 MarkSegal 20110804 TFM 0073.jpg 01 MarkSegal 20110804 TFM 0070.jpg 01 MarkSegal 20110804 TFM 0069.jpg 01 MarkSegal 20110804 TFM 0055.jpg 000917-3.jpg 22981550993501ueabca-600x380.jpg 99b-listen to jacob, bella.png BDNew3.jpeg BdLY280 87 109.jpg Bella-jake-hangout-new-moon.jpg Bella-swan-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Bella Jacob Eclipse.jpg Bella e Jacob 1.jpg Edward-cullen-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Imprint.jpg Jacob-Black New Moon.jpg Jacob-imprints-Renesmee.jpg Jacob-saves-emmett.jpg Jacob-wolf-first-time-new-moon.jpg JacobSave.jpg Jacob and Bella.jpg New-moon-movie-pictures-515.jpg Normal 063.jpg Renesmee-child.jpg Screen shot 2011-09-14 at 12 31 58 AM.png TWI-BD1-ER1.jpg Taylor Lautner(hot).jpg Thumb-Jacob Black.png Thumb-Jared Cameron.png Thumb-Leah Clearwater.png Thumb-Paul Lahote.png Thumb-Quil Ateara V.png Thumb-Sam Uley.png Thumb-Seth Clearwater.png Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-12.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-14.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-2.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-5.jpg Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-7.jpg Twilight-newmoon-victoria vs wolf.jpg JBRC Imprint.png Renesmee-baby.jpg 1a-this pic rocks.png Baby-Bella.jpg -Water-For-Elephants-Sydney-Premiere-HQ-robert-pattinson-21780917-2560-1920.jpg 2012-02-22 0813-edward cullen.png Bella-and-edward-1.jpg Bella-swan-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Bella as a vampire in Alice's vision.jpg Breaking-dawn-trailer-screenshots-06052011-72.jpg BreakingDawn1PT.jpg CullenEclipse2.jpg Eclipse-BellaEdwardMeadow.jpg Edbella.png Edward-Renesmee.jpg Edward-bella-staring-woods.jpg Edward-sunlight.jpg EdwardNMCompanion.jpg Edward reading james's mind.png Lossy-page1-220px-Edward Cullen Skin tif.jpg Mr Edward Cullen.jpg NM Campanion B Edward Fight.jpg Normal Crepusculo still 068.jpg Riley, Victoria & Edward.jpg Strength.jpg Thumb-Alice Cullen.png Thumb-Bella Swan.png Thumb-Carlisle Cullen.png Thumb-Edward Cullen.png Thumb-Emmett Cullen.png Thumb-Esme Cullen.png Thumb-Jasper Hale.png Thumb-Rosalie Hale.png Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-16.jpg 12304 343263067914 147902472914 4687479 4247743 n.jpg Sorry for late reply Sorry for late reply i was studying. David Cullen 07:37, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ok and sign ok :) and please remember to sign after you leave a message :) David Cullen 14:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok I dont mind chatting but I am a bit busy with finding things to edit and playing travian. And please sign after you leave a message. David Cullen 12:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Do I Know A David? Sorry, but I must say that I don't know any David, whether it be on the Wiki or in person... TheLunarEclipse Sorry I dont know Sorry but I dont know when it will come. And please sign after you finish the message or else it gets confusing. David Cullen 08:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Categories "Pics" isn't a category. Please refrain from adding pages to the nonexistent category. Thanks, TeamTaycob 03:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : Not to get on your case, but while editing, be aware of the pages you add to categories. I've been undoing and rolling back your edits and you keep making your tipsy edits. Think before you add a page to a category. : TeamTaycob 03:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: A word of advice: the pretty badges aren't worth it if you can't add categories properly. TeamTaycob 04:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) DenaliLoverTeam Peeniss and Klaine! 14:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi I have already told you that I don't know when it will be out. And if you want to talk with me you can just leave a message in my talk page. And please click the signature button after completing your message. David Cullen 13:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC)